A Story of Evil
by Heartless-are-squirrels
Summary: Feat. Romerica, GerIta, Slight!USCan, and Germerica.  Follows the Story of Evil by Rin and Len Kagamine/Vocaloid. Chapters will be longer. Rated T for blood and such. I do not own Hetalia or Vocaloid. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Twiright Prank

Twiright Prank

Feliciano and Lovino Vargas wandered through a forest together, both only 5 years old. The pair of identical twins was beginning to get frightened, as twilight was coming. Of course, Lovino, being the eldest of the two, refused to show any fear. Then, without warning, a tree root seemed to come out of the ground and tripped him. Lovino fell flat on his face, with an amusing look of surprise on his face, and then the poor boy began to cry. He was already scared enough, but now his knees were all scratched up, too!  
>"Don't cry, fratello, ve~" Feliciano smiled at his elder twin, before pulling him to his feet. "Ve~ it's surely just a nasty prank pulled by the naughty twilight!" The younger smiled brightly at his twin. "We must get home soon, before it gets dark, ve~" He told Lovino. The pair began walking again, before they came upon a large lake, and beyond the lake's horizon, a devil was sneering cruelly at the pair. He, the twins had decided the devil was male, had blonde hair and vivid, emerald green eyes, and huge eyebrows that seemed to obscure his face. The devil said in a cruel and raspy voice, with an accent neither recognized, "Let me swallow you into my black belly so that we can play together!" Of course, the twins were frightened of this devil. "Quick, fratello, we must return home soon, before we get eaten, ve~!" Feliciano whispered into Lovino's ear. Lovino hesitated. "But what about mama's jewelry box?" He whispered back. Earlier in the day, Lovino and Feliciano had hidden their mother's jewelry box in the sandy beach along the lake. Feliciano shook his head. "It can't be found, ve~ It is too dark~" Lovino sighed angrily, knowing that mama would be angry with them.<p>

* * *

><p>Time had passed, and they were now about 13 years old. The third chime of a bell awakened Lovino and Feliciano. The twins had had an odd dream, a very odd dream indeed, of the two of them. Lovino had dreamed he was the nighttime; and Feliciano had dreamed that he was the daytime, and when they had held hands it had created a beautiful orange sky. Unfortunately, the chimes did not just awaken them; it also awoke the devil on the other side of the lake. He looked over at the twins, with a very greedy look on his face. Feliciano was not as innocent or as kind as he had been before. His face was twisted with angry when he saw the monster on the other side of the lake. He spat, "I will not share my snack with you!" The devil put on a wretched look, and said he was hungry.<p>

"Even if I was to swallow the whole world, my belly will still be hungry." He said. Lovino had also changed from when he was seven. He felt rather sorry for the devil, so Lovino shared his snack with him.

"Thank you, little prince," the devil said, because Lovino should have also been a prince. "To repay your generosity, I'll tell you a little secret about this ocean…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a link to the song. **http:/ www (dot) youtube (dot)com / watch?v=8fhlgmKJ3pc** Just remove the spaces and the (dot). :)  
><strong>

**Well, that's just the prologue. I am typing up the rest right now, and I think I will just finish the whole thing either today or tomorrow, otherwise I never will... It's an awful habit, I know, I'm working on it! I promise the other chapters will be much longer, and I apologize if this doesn't make much sense. Please** **review and bear with me! This is the full cast for this chapter:  
>Rin: VenezianoN. Italy- Feliciano Vargas  
>Len: RomanoS. Italy- Lovino Vargas  
>Devil: England- Arthur Kirkland<br>Mama (The Queen): Hungary- Elizaveta Héderváry  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoyed! :)**

**This has been ever so slightly edited. It's really barely noticeable, but it is important for Servant of Evil!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 A Daughter of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Vocaloid, or the Story of Evil. If I did, I would be the freaking coolest thing since David Bowie.

Daughter of Evil

_"Oh oh oh oh oh oh~ So, shall we start?"_

There was once an evil Kingdom of Yellow, in a very faraway place. To the north was the Kingdom of Blue, and to the west was the Kingdom of Green. The evil Kingdom of Yellow was run by a tiny prince of only age 14, who ran his kingdom in tyranny. The prince had auburn hair with a curl that always stuck out, and his eyes were a golden brown. His abode was littered with beautiful furniture, covered in diamonds and other beautiful jewels. The prince had a loyal servant, whom had returned after being gone for a very long time. You see, they were identical twins, the only difference being that the prince's servant had a curl that stood in a different place, and his hair was slightly darker. The prince's favourite horse was name Antonio. Most of all, the prince had many riches. Jadestones, topaz, diamonds, sapphires, you name it, he had it. He loved collecting trophies and treasures from his enemies…

"Send him in!" Feliciano Veneziano Vargas called out lazily from his huge, red throne studded with yellow topaz jewels. A servant bowed low to his prince, before opening the stunning double doors. One of the prince's soldiers brought in a tall man with pale hair and skin, and unique violet eyes. The man was thrown onto his knees, so his armor was revealed to the prince, and the man kept his face down, making his long tan-pink scarf appear to be even longer.  
>"Ve~ so, you are the one that has been causing me so much trouble, yes?" Feliciano smiled wickedly down at the man. He didn't dare look up, although there seemed to be a purple aura of hatred pouring off of him.<br>"Da." The man said the simple affirmation loudly and clearly, in an accent foreign to the land. Feliciano's lip curled back in a sneer.  
>"And why, pray tell, haven't you paid the taxes, Mr. Ivan Braginski, ve~?" The man, Ivan Braginski, looked up defiantly into the prince's smooth face. "Because these prices are ridiculous! No one can afford to pay, yet you keep increasing the price! How are we supposed to eat, to live, to feed our families?"<br>"You borrow it, of course, ve~ don't you have underlings?" Feliciano said lazily. Behind him, his most loyal and trusted servant stood, his face bowed and his eyes closed, waiting. Ivan's unusual violet eyes narrowed in disbelief in anger. "Nyet, I do not, because I do not consider my fiancée and my sisters 'underlings'. Even if I did, I wouldn't dare ask anything this obscene of them!" The servant twitched ever so faintly, and it went unnoticed by everyone that was currently present. Feliciano's smirk widened. "Obscene, is it? Then, I sentence you to be executed immediately!" Ivan's face grew in surprise, and the soldier that had brought him in along with two others hurried into the room and carried him out. Ivan thrashed around, trying to break out of their grip, but his panic made him easy to subdue.  
>The guards carried Ivan out to the executioner, which just so happened to be out in front of the entire village. Two of the soldiers pushed Ivan into place, tying him down, while the head soldier blew a trumpet, calling everyone nearby to turn their heads and come forth to observe.<br>"Ivan Braginski is hereby sentenced to execution at half passed the hour on this day for his crimes of treason against the prince." He read off all of Ivan's 'crimes' to the people, who listened with pity etched into their faces, accompanied by sorrow. Two young women pushed their way to the front of the murmuring crowd, accompanied by a very feminine looking man. Ivan look into their horrified, tear streaked faces.  
>"Ty mne ne bezrazlichna, sestra Katyusha and Natalya… Ty krasivaya, Yao… Ya tebya lyublyu(1). I love you." Ivan whispered to them in his odd language, before the axe fell and cut his neck, dislocating his head from his shoulders. Natalya and Katyusha howled with sadness, sobbing and clutching at each other tightly. Yao stood petrified with pure horror and anger. He looked up, and saw Feliciano grinning down sadistically at the whole thing, his loyal servant standing behind him, his faithful dog. Yao clenched his hands into fists, and rage ran through his body like a horrible poison.<p>

"Ve~ look, fratello!" Feliciano called eagerly. "Look, the horrid traitor got what he deserved, ve~" Feliciano smiled widely at his servant, his twin brother, before looking down at the whole thing. Lovino Romano Vargas stood faithfully behind his younger twin brother, and watched the whole thing with slight sadness. Although Feliciano did not notice the very feminine man glaring up at them with pure hatred, Lovino did. And he knew that that would cause disaster later…

"Ve~ It's tea time, fratello!"

BREAK

A couple days after the horrible execution, Feliciano donned his dark cloak and disguise for blending in among his people. Lovino wished him farewell and a happy time, even though he knew he would be following his twin, to keep an eye on him. Feliciano smiled cheerfully, and left the palace quickly, melting into the crowd. As he walked around his country, he noticed a handsome man dressed in royal blue robes walking through with a very cute young man wearing green. The man in royal blue had light blonde hair, slicked back, and light blue eyes and fair skin. The cute young man in green had ruffled dirty blonde hair, and baby blue eyes that shone like a clean pearl behind square glasses. They walked through the village together, laughing and talking pleasantly among themselves. Feliciano felt his heart beat faster than before, and butterflies flapped anxiously in his stomach. He fell in love with the royal prince of Blue. Feliciano watched the pair walk away from him, not noticing him, assuming him to just be another person, and rage built up. He would NOT let them get away with this. They would pay, most assuredly, and the prince of Blue would be his.

Feliciano tore back to his palace as quickly as he could, and ran to the minister he had kept locked up in his prison. The minister with pure white hair and ruby red eyes looked up as Feliciano entered. Feliciano looked up into the cruel minister's eyes, and whispered softly, to make sure he would not be overheard:

"Ve~ make sure the green country is badly stirred."

"As you wish your highness."

The prince let the minister out of his jail cell at once. Quickly, the minister ran out, and found Lovino. The minister whispered the instructions that His Highness had given 'them', and watched as Lovino's face drained of colour in amusement. Lovino took a deep breath, and nodded. "Of course." He whispered. The pair left the palace together to set off for the green country at once.

A couple of weeks passed since the green country had been torn apart by the minister and Lovino. The people were growing restless, lead by Wang Yao, who had been Ivan Braginski's fiancée, and Ludwig Weilshmidt, the prince of the Blue country. The people would no longer suffer under the tyranny of Feliciano.

"Lovino, I need some help with my ties, ve~" Lovino quickly tied up Feliciano's deep yellow coat.  
>"The people are beginning to revolt, your highness." Lovino said quietly to his prince. Feliciano rolled his eyes.<br>"Ve~ But you can easily suppress them, right fratello? It's not like anything you've stopped before, ve~" Feliciano smiled happily at his faithful servant. Lovino gave his twin a sad smile. "No, not this time. This… this is growing fast and steadily. It's no longer a revolt… It is a revolution." Feliciano's eyes grew wide in terror, refusing to accept that as true.  
>"Ve~ then what do we do?"<p>

Wang Yao and Ludwig Beilshmidt had finally managed to break down into the castle. The Yellow army was battered from their attacks against the green country, and so getting them out of the way really was not too difficult. The people of the Yellow and even some from the Blue country surrounded the evil prince's castle, and Yao and Ludwig ran into the castle. The people let the servants run out of the castle and flee- after all, they were not who they were there for. Yao and Ludwig finally reached the prince's room, and he lay on his bed, and looked at them, his crown on his head. He would not pose a fight- he knew he had lost.  
>"You're such a disrespectful man." He said to Ludwig, who just gave him a cold glare.<br>BREAK  
>The prince sighed. He was locked up in the cold jail cell that had originally held the minister, Gilbert Beilshmidt. He was bored and tired of waiting for his execution. The prince's execution was to be held at 3, when the church bells would ring. He sighed, leaning against the cold stone wall, planning to sleep to pass the time.<br>A loud clatter startled the young man awake, and he saw Yao standing outside his jail cell, wearing his coats of armor and a triumphant smirk. He unlocked the door, and pulled the prince out roughly by his arm. The prince inhaled sharply at the pain that shot up his arm, but refused to look at Yao. "Well, come on… your highness." There was something about the way Yao said the last part that made his heart pound…  
>Yao dragged the prince out in front of all of the countrymen, who cheered and applauded and whistled and made a great deal of noise.<br>"HIS MAJESTY, PRINCE FELICIANO VARGAS!" Yao shouted at them all, throwing the prince into the same thing that had held his fiancée, before killing him. Yao read off the prince's crimes, all the while the prince looked at his feet, tears brimming in his eyes, but only a few managed to escape.  
>"Any last words, your highness?" Yao smirked at him, looking directly at a cloaked figure in the crowd, before looking back to him.<p>

"Ve~… It's tea time."

And the axe fell, and it was all over.

**A/N: Ty mne ne bezrazlichna, sestra Katyusha and Natalya: I love you (care for you) (–said to female), sister Katyusha and Natalya.  
>Ty krasivaya, Yao: You are beautiful, Yao.<br>Ya tebya lyublyu: I love you (more serious).  
>Yes, Ivan was speaking Russian, because he's just that awesome. Anywho, just to clear things up:<br>DoE… Feliciano Veneziano Vargas/N. Italy  
>SoE… Lovino Romano VargasS. Italy  
>DoG… Alfred F. JonesAmerica  
>PoB… Ludwig WeilshmidtGermany  
>DoV… Wang YaoChina  
>Minister… Gilbert BeilshmidtPrussia  
>DoV's Fiancée… Ivan BraginskiRussia  
>Natalya-Belarus; Katyusha-Ukraine.<strong>

**Here's a link to the video for Daughter of Evil:  
><strong>http:/ www(dot)youtube(dot)com / watch?v=q46Osg9C4pA  
><strong>Just remove the spaces and (dot). :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 The Servant of Evil

**Servant of Evil**

**A/N: I am putting this here just to clarify! Servant of Evil (the song) explains more about Rin and Len's past, and tells what happened to get where they are 'now'. Twiright Prank is just a sort of prelude, a side story, if you will. It actually explains more about Message of Regret than anything else. Therefore, this will give some history on Lovi and Feli. I'm sorry if it confuses you at all! I'm going to put the past in **_Italics_**, so just keep that in mind and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own… *sad face***

_Lovino and Feliciano were around 7 years old, and snuggled close in their shared bed in the royal palace. Roderich Edelstein, Elizaveta Héderváry, and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo were in the long corridor outside, talking in low voices among themselves.  
>"So is it decided?" Elizaveta whispered to the two men, one of which was her husband the king. Roderich, Elizaveta's husband and king, nodded solemnly.<br>"Yes. Antonio will take Lovino and raise him to serve Feliciano. There is no way Lovino could make a good king, even if he is the eldest twin. Feliciano will make a better ruler, and will be more liked." Roderich agreed. Antonio looked slightly sad at what they would be doing, and what this would mean to the close twins, but he nodded. He wasn't really too sad about taking Lovino, though; he personally thought that the eldest was cute… Except for when he was cussing someone out, or making a huge mess, or just being lazy.  
>"But this is really the best for us all." Roderich said aloud, trying to convince himself and his wife that they weren't just trying to get rid of Lovino because he could be an obnoxious brat, or for any other selfish reasons. Antonio and Elizaveta nodded in sorrowful agreement.<br>"You should take him now, to make it easier." Elizaveta told Antonio. He sighed, his emerald green eyes seeming to reflect some of his sorrow at separating them. Antonio slowly opened up the double doors into the twins' bedroom, letting the soft light from the hallway bleed into the dark room. He walked quietly to the boys, and then gently shook Lovino awake.  
>"Lovi, we need to go," he said gently. Lovino snored loudly as his answer. "Come on, prince Lovi, it's time to wake up!" Antonio said a bit more forcefully. Lovino slowly began to stir, before apparently deciding against it and falling back asleep. Antonio groaned, and looked over at the king and queen.<br>"Do we need to pack anything at all?" he asked them, keeping his voice a bit lower than his normal volume. Elizaveta shook her head. "No, we have it packed already. A servant can carry it out to your carriage for you." Antonio nodded, and then lifted up the small child. Seemingly at once, Feliciano and Lovino both seemed to wake up, and looked around in confusion.  
>"Ve~ Toni? Why are you carrying fratello?" Feliciano asked the man.<br>"Bastardo! Put me down!" Lovino demanded, not at ALL frightened.  
>"Lovino is going to stay with Antonio for a little while, okay Feliciano?" Elizaveta soothed her youngest son. "Don't worry, you'll see him again soon, we promise." She smiled kindly at her adorable son. "Now, it's time for you to go back to sleep, okay?" Feliciano watched as Antonio carried a kicking and screaming Lovino out of the room, away from him. Feliciano still wasn't too pleased at the fact that his fratello was being taking away from him, but he seemed to understand that there was absolutely nothing he could do. He nodded a bit reluctantly, and Elizaveta smiled sweetly and began to sing a soft lullaby to him. Before the young boy knew it, his eyes began to grow heavy, and he was soon asleep.<em>

* * *

><p>Antonio raised Lovino to be the most loyal and faithful servant that Feliciano could ever hope to have. It took a while, and a lot of very strict punishments that often got physical, but eventually Antonio, with some help from his closest friends Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilshmidt, managed to subdue Lovino's fiery temper and foul mouth. It took many years before they were finished, or more accurately, Lovino forced Gilbert to take him to see Feliciano so that he could see his younger brother.<br>Lovino quickly spotted his brother in the gardens outside of the castle. His ever present scowl faded a bit, and he walked over to stand in front of his twin. He bowed gracefully, before standing and giving Feliciano the flower Antonio had given to him to give to Feliciano. Feliciano's eyes grew wide, and a happy smile broke across his face. He tackled his elder brother in a huge hug, smiling and nearly crying for joy.  
>"Ve~ FRATELLO?" Feliciano cried out cheerfully. "It's so wonderful to see you again! How are you? Papa Roderich died and mama Elizaveta is very sick, so I'm the ruler now, did you hear? Ve~" Feliciano told Lovino this rather rapidly, and Lovino nodded. "I've been… well." Lovino debated over which word to use. He quickly returned his scowl, and responded to Feliciano's other question with, "Of course! It's not like I've been isolated from the world." He huffed indignantly. Feliciano laughed, and, although he would never admit it, Lovino was extremely happy to have been able to make his brother laugh. Then, unexpectedly, Feliciano turned to look at Gilbert. "You took fratello away from me, right?" Gilbert shook his head, slightly surprised. Gilbert was a simple minister, although he wasn't a very good one. He often could be found drinking or engaging in a fight with any random stranger at any given time. "Ve~ GUARDS! TAKE HIM AWAY!" Feliciano called out, pointing at Gilbert. Lovino could only watch in shock as soldiers came immediately to the prince, and grabbed Gilbert, before taking him away to the dungeon. "Ve~ Do you think I should have had him killed, fratello?" Feliciano innocently smiled up at Lovino. Lovino shook his head. "No." he said simply. Feliciano pouted softly at the notion that he would not be claiming another victim, but brightened up quickly. "Ve~ Come on, Fratello! I'm sure mama will be happy to see you, ve~" Feliciano grinned cheerfully at Lovino, and dragged his twin throughout the castle before they finally reached the queen's room.<br>Now, you see, the queen was very sick. The king had died of a sudden unknown fever, that caused him to go slightly mad, and he had ended up stabbing himself and causing his untimely demise. The queen had been feeling racked with guilt over everything, and she had gotten very sick as well. However, the symptoms were very different than the king's, so no one knew what to do. They had not given her much time to live, and so Feliciano had been placed in charge.  
>"Mama? Guess whose back?" Feliciano quietly opened the door to his mother's room.<br>"What is it, Feli?" Elizaveta coughed, and struggled to sit up and smile.  
>"Ve~ Fratello came back, mama! He's back!" Feli said excitedly, running to sit by his mother's side. Lovino stood by the door, a bit awkwardly, watching the two with a scowl. Elizaveta's face drained of what little colour it had had, but she still attempted to look surprised and cheerful. She had known this day would come soon.<br>"O-oh? Really, now? Where's my adorable Lovino?" Elizaveta said softly.  
>"Right here, Elizaveta." Lovino said with a scowl.<br>"Ve~ Come on, fratello, come on!" Feliciano smiled brightly, and gestured for him to come closer. Lovino sighed, and came closer, but not much.  
>"It's alright, Feliciano. I think mama needs to go back to sleep. Take care, my twins." She smiled at them. Feliciano smiled brightly, and dragged Lovino outside. "Ve, ve~ What should we do, fratello?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Send him in, ve~" Feliciano called out to his guards. They nodded, and brought in a very tall man with pale hair and skin, bright violet eyes, and a long tan scarf. Lovino stood behind Feliciano with his head bowed and eyes closed. He listened as Feliciano questioned the tall man- Ivan Braginski- and, eventually, sentenced him to death.<br>Again, Lovino watched behind Feliciano as the man was killed. He watched his sisters and fiancée cry, and watched the man tell them he loved them (he thought- he didn't understand what the man had actually said). He listened with slight disgust as Feliciano cheered and acted as happy and innocent as he always did. Lovino knew that things in the kingdom had gotten bad- but he didn't know that things had gotten this bad. It was terrible. With a sudden jolt, Lovino noticed that the executed man's fiancée was glaring with a burning hatred up at them, burning with pure hatred and rage and anger. Lovino had a horrible feeling that something very awful was going to happen.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Fratello, I'm going out now~!" Feliciano called out cheerfully. Lovino nodded his head.<br>"Very good, sir." He said with a slight sarcastic undertone, although he said it quietly enough that no one heard or noticed.  
>"See you later, ve~" Feliciano left, and Lovino followed him a bit afterwards, dressed also in disguise. Lovino walked around the village following Feliciano stealthily while also looking around. A gust of wind suddenly blew in, and his hat when flying.<br>"Chigi!" Lovino cursed loudly, chasing after his flyaway hat. He finally spotted the hat a bit off with lying on the ground. "Ha!" he cheered, taking a step forward… before falling flat on his face.  
>"Excuse me, are you alright?" A rather loud voice came in from above. Lovino looked up, and saw a bright face with a kind grin.<br>"Who are you, idiota?" Lovino asked rather bluntly.  
>"Oh~ I'm Alfred F. Jones. And you are?" Alfred asked, still smiling kindly, before offering out his hand to help Lovino up. Lovino accepted it a bit uncertainly, and Alfred pulled Lovino up gently. "…I'm Lovino." He said without adding his last name. Everyone knew the prince's last name, and would know at once that they were related. "Oh, hey, is this your hat, Lovi?" Alfred asked, picking up the hat that had flown away from Lovi. "Oh, yeah… thanks..." Lovino said a bit quietly. "Haha, no problem! Well, see ya later Lovi!" Alfred waved goodbye to Lovi after he had accepted his hat. Alfred went off to join a stoic looking man in a blue princely outfit and slicked back blonde hair. Together, they left, talking and laughing. Lovino watched them a go, a shade of red that could rival that of a tomato's dusting his cheeks. He left after they were gone, and went back to the palace to get changed back into his servant clothes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lovino, hey! The prince says that we need to go and kill the country next door." A certain albino barged into Lovino's room only a few hours after they event in the village. Lovino looked up and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What are you talking about, bastardo?" Lovino called out.<br>"Well, his highness wants the prince of the Blue country to be his, so we're going to kill his fiancée or whatever who is in the village next to us." Gilbert grinned. "Of course, this isn't a problem for the awesome me to handle, but Feli wants you to come, too." Lovino nodded shortly. "Chigi! Who's the name of the person we're going to be murdering, idiota?" Lovino asked with his normal short temper.  
>"Uh, Alfred F. Jones." Gilbert said. Lovino felt his heart sink and squeeze together. "W-what did you say, bastardo?" Lovino said in a low voice. "The guy's name is Alfred F. Jones, now c'mon! What difference does it make anyway?" Lovino glared, but nodded, turning his head away from Gilbert so he wouldn't see the tears beginning to form.<br>"Fine. Let's go round up the army and head out."

* * *

><p>The innocent villagers' screams echoed around in the village as Gilbert and the army slaughtered so many innocent people. They burned down their homes and their buildings, and killed every person that they found. The foul stench of burning flesh mangled with the stink of blood and smoke in the air. Lovino was coughing, trying to cover his mouth and nose to block out the smell, and trying to ignore the desperate and pitiful screams of the people as he searched for his target. Eventually, Lovino found Alfred by a wishing well in the forest on the outskirts of the village. Alfred looked at Lovino in surprise, his beautiful baby blue eyes growing in surprise.<br>"Lovi?" he asked cautiously. Lovino pulled out a golden knife and held it in his shaking hand. Alfred's eyes grew even larger, and Lovino detected fear in his eyes. The brunette gripped the knife tightly, before running at Alfred and stabbing him directly under the heart, just missing it. Lovino felt tears falling down his face, falling onto the taller man's shoulder. Alfred smiled softly, and gently embraced Lovino, whispering, "It's okay," in his ear. Then his head fell back, his arms went slack and fell off of Lovino, and Alfred's face looked up at the sky with hazed over eyes. He was dead. Lovino felt the tears falling quicker, and deep sobs erupted out of him, and he wailed over the death of the man he had loved.  
>Eventually, Lovino had managed to control himself and stop crying. He lay Alfred down on the ground by the well, closing his eyes and folding his arms on Alfred's chest. He placed the man's glasses inside of his hands, and wiped the tears and snot away from his own face. Lovino stumbled away, blood staining his hands and clothes, his hair and face. He found Gilbert, and nodded shortly. Gilbert's sick smile of pleasure of murdering all of the townspeople seemed to fade, knowing that their work was done. The albino called together all of the soldiers, and together they all left and went back home.<p>

* * *

><p>Ludwig Beilshmidt found Alfred lying by the well, a pleasant smile gracing his lips and blood splattered across his clothes. Ludwig looked at all of the burned buildings and dead bodies thrown everywhere in the village, and tears prickled his eyes. The rain began to fall from the dark sky, slowly at first, before coming down in buckets. That was when his own tears finally fell. Ludwig fell by Alfred's body, and clutched it tightly, sobbing into him. After he sobbed for a while, hatred began to bloom inside of him. Ludwig looked up from Alfred's chest, and his eyes narrowed; he knew what he was going to do. He was going to avenge Alfred.<br>Wang Yao stood in front of Ivan's grave, a small wooden cross marking the spot. Yao placed a single red rose on Ivan's grave. He felt tears stinging his eyes as he looked down at the small grave in the back of the old church. Yao narrowed his eyes, clenching his hands into tight fists. This was so wrong, and he knew it. Something was going to change. Yao tore through the village as fast as he could, his armor clanking as he ran. When Yao reached the middle of the square, he stopped to catch his breath, before standing on top of the waterfall bench. He began to speak to everyone there, telling them about the cruel and awful truth, and finally taking action. This was all for Ivan, Yao knew; he would not stop until the prince had paid.  
>Lovino walked in the large garden in the back of the palace, and stopped in front of the beautiful red and white roses. He looked at them with a mix of pure sadness and fury. It just wasn't fair, it wasn't. Why did he have to kill the man he had loved in such a terrible time and place? His eyes began to sting and prickle, the warning signs of tears. Suddenly he felt another presence leaning against his back, and Lovino just knew it was Feliciano.<br>"Ve~ Grazie, mio fratello…" Feliciano said softly. That's when Lovino knew why he had done it. He had done it so that his brother could be happy; because in the end, that was what truly mattered the most to Lovino. How could he love someone else, when his brother's happiness was so much more important to him than his own?

* * *

><p>Lovino walked through the palace's spotless hallways to the prince's room, carrying the snack for the day- brioche. He knocked on Feliciano's door, before he was told to come inside. Lovino obeyed, of course, letting himself in. Much to the boy's surprise, he saw Feliciano looking out over the square with a look of slight worry growing on his face.<br>"Today's snack is brioche." Lovino announced calmly. Feliciano laughed innocently at the announcement, and Lovino smiled softly. The oldest twin knew what was happening outside; a revolution. He took out a long black traveling cloak and threw it over Feliciano gracefully. Feliciano turned around in surprise, and Lovino pulled his younger twin close and whispered in his ears, in case and spies overheard. He wouldn't let the revolution succeed; he would defy the people in this one act, one last time.  
>"Here, I'll lend you my clothes; wear them, and immediately start escaping. It's fine- we are twins after all. Nobody will be able to tell the difference." Feliciano felt his eyes start to water at his elder brother's show of kindness. He nodded, and they quickly changed clothes, so that Feliciano wore his twin's clothes, and Lovino wore Feliciano's best clothes. Feliciano drew the black traveling cloak over himself, looking to see his brother's back facing him, before running out of the palace. Lovino walked over to Feliciano's huge bed, placing the crown on his head. The crown hid the only thing that could identify each twin from the other- his curl. He sat and waited.<br>He didn't have to wait long. Within an hour, Yao burst into the room, holding his once pure silver sword that was now stained with the guard's blood. Behind him stood Ludwig, looking down on Lovino with pure hatred, believing him to be Feliciano.  
>"Well, your highness, it's time to face your crimes." Yao grinned in triumphant with Ludwig at Lovino. Lovino merely smirked up at them, and they took him away quickly.<p>

* * *

><p>As Lovino sat in the jail cell, still wearing the crown, he reflected over his past. He thought of how his adorable sibling had run the country, becoming truly evil as the power got to his head.<br>"Time to meet your maker, your highness." Yao smirked at Lovino, and brought him out to die. They marched him out, forcing him down so his knees were on the hard wooden floor, and his head rested where it would be cut off. Lovino kept his eyes closed, when he heard loud footsteps and deep breathing coming from in front of him. He opened his eyes, and saw Feliciano disguised standing in front of him. The crown slipped off, revealing his curl. No one in the crowd noticed, except for Yao, who smirked, feeling slightly irked that he wasn't going to kill the prince, but pleased that he was taking away something just as precious as Ivan was to him.  
>Lovino's eyes widened in shock that his twin had dared to come to his execution, worried that they might take Feliciano instead. Feliciano looked at Lovino, and smiled brightly at his twin in silent thanks for everything. Yao raised his hand to get the executioner ready, and Lovino smiled a brilliant, true smile at his dear younger brother.<br>"Amo il mio fratello... Sogni d'oro." Lovino whispered, and Yao pulled down his hand.  
>The executioner dropped the axe.<br>There was a horrible noise and a splash of blood.  
>And Lovino was dead.<br>And everything was over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AND IT'S DONE! FINALLY! :'D  
>Translations: Amo il mio fratello… Sogni d'oro.: I love you, my brother... Dreams of gold.<br>Youtube video I used for this chapter:  
><strong>**http : / www**** (dot) youtube (dot) com / watch?v=Av04XfLtAcU  
>Youtube video that you should totally watch because it has Lovi and Feli as the ServantDaughter of Evil and totally makes me cry:  
><strong>**http: / www (dot) youtube (dot) com /**** watch?v=-Eb8SrcPLWM&feature=related**

**Francis Bonnefoy... France!  
>Antonio Fernandez Carriedo... Spain!<br>The King, Roderich Edelstein... Austria!  
>The Queen, Elizaveta Héderváry... Hungary!<strong>

**This took me forever to type. I think this may be the longest chapter I have EVER written. So, for all of my nonexistent viewers out there (except for, like, two people…)… ENJOY! Sorry if it's confusing at all, just message me and I'll explain~  
>Have a nice day and review, please~<br>**


	4. Chapter 4 Message of Regret

**Message of Regret  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN. I don't own Hetalia or Vocaloid. And I probably never will… *sob*<br>A/N: Please enjoy! I'm still pretty tired, so it's probably not going to be very good… But please bear with me! :) I also want to know if I should write Daughter of White (since that WAS made by mothy and IS an official part of the series) and Re_birthday. DoW would probably be alright, but Re_birthday… Dang, that'll be hard. I want your input, though!  
>Now, enough of this rambling! READ ON, MY FRIENDS, READ ON!<strong>

* * *

><p>Feliciano Vargas was standing on the shore o the beach, on the outskirts of his country. The beach itself was right outside a small town that was used as a port, for people to come and trade or sell things they found in faraway places across the sea. The clear blue waves rolled, crashing and retreating onto each other and the shore. A cold sea breeze blew threw him, blowing his long tan traveling cloak. The boy that had once been royalty, always wearing expensive jewels and clothing, was now dressed quite plainly. All he wore was a plain white shirt, his tan cloak, black pants and chocolate brown boots. In his trembling hands he clutched a precious glass bottle with a note inside of it. He shivered in the cold sea wind, and he stared out into the horizon, with a distant look on his face as if he were in a time or place very different from where he currently was. A memory overtook the rather small teenage boy, and the look in his eyes made him seem so much older than he truly was.<br>_Lovino and Feliciano sat next to each other, Lovino sitting on the edge of Feliciano's large bed, and Feli laying next to him, listening to every word his elder brother said.  
>"Write down any wish that you desire, Feliciano, and place it in a bottle. If the sea picks it up and washes that small wish away, the wish will come true." Lovino told his younger brother. Feliciano listened, imagining himself with anything in the world. "But fratello, I don't need to do that! Besides, that's just some stupid folks' tale they tell in the village." Lovino raised an eyebrow, and looked at the prince. "Oh? And why's that?" he asked, in a careful voice. "Well… because you'll do anything for me, right? So why would I need to write a wish and put it in the ocean? You'll do anything for me, right fratello?" Lovino was unnaturally quiet for a moment.<br>"As you wish, my prince." He finally responded with an odd look on his face._

Feliciano remembered everything that Lovino had done for him. He thought of how Lovino had once cursed out a person who had hurt him, how Lovino could always cheer him up, and what an amazing cook he was as well. Feliciano really did love his older brother, he did. But Feliciano loved himself more. So when he saw Ludwig with Alfred, he didn't even think about Lovino. He never once considered that Lovino could be in love with Alfred. All he saw was the man that HE wanted-Ludwig- with someone else. Feliciano had felt be torn in two at the sight of the blondes together, and he was determined to make Alfred pay. So he had made Lovino kill Alfred and so many other innocent people, never once thinking about his older twin brother's feelings. Feliciano felt a pain in his gut twist around his heart, squeezing it painfully. Was he really that selfish? How many people had he hurt in his quest for power, how many lives had he had taken away?  
>And even after everything that Feliciano had made Lovino do, after how much he had hurt him, Lovino had come back to him, and had taken away his pain. Lovino had taken his place when the people had revolted against him. Lovino had been executed in his place. And he had smiled at Feliciano in those final moments. Lovino had smiled as if he didn't hate Feliciano- but Feli knew that he must have.<br>Tears started pouring down Feliciano's face as he thought about everything that he had down. They fell in hot, salty tears down his cheeks, falling into the ocean's own salty water.  
>Lovino, who had done everything for him, who had granted Feliciano his every single wish, was now gone. Feliciano knew that could NOT have been easy; after all, he had never been satisfied. He had always wanted more, his pride and greed growing with every victory that every prize he had had claimed for him by Lovino. Lovino might have been absent for a while when he was younger, but he had come back and had served him loyally for a long time.<br>Feliciano looked down at the small glass bottle that held his wish, tears splashing down onto the bottle and falling off. He took a deep, shuddering breath, closed his eyes, and dropped the glass bottle into the clear blue water. He watched the water take the bottle far away, going down into the horizon, until he could no longer see the bottle. The water took his little wish, and Feliciano's tears fell hot and steady, and regret enveloped him. It strangled all of his other emotions, and it burned his insides, making him hurt. The small brunette collapsed onto his knees into the shallow end of the sea. He clutched at the sea and sobbed, his face tilted up toward the clear blue sky.  
>WHY hadn't he realized what he had been doing sooner? WHY hadn't he realized how much pain he had put Lovino through sooner? Why had it taken THIS long for him to realize his sins, his mistakes, after everything was already over, finished with a tragic end? Feliciano sobbed and howled, watching the small bottle that contained his wish for the only thing that he TRULY wanted contained and trapped inside. He was just so stupid. The regret came in tears across his smooth face, his golden chocolate brown eyes fuzzed up, and his vision was blurry.<br>"If we could ever be reborn…" Feliciano managed to choke out through the tears, in a strangled voice, "I wish... we could be together again…"  
><em>"It is okay, Feliciano."<br>_Feliciano's head whipped around in surprise. He had heard Lovino's voice! Where was he? He had just been there! He had HEARD him! The tears, which he had just been able to subdue, began to break through again.  
>"I hope… you're happy… Lovino… I am so, so sorry… Please forgive me…"<p>

_Time passed, and eventually Feliciano passed on. He died peacefully, in his sleep, of old age.  
>When he opened up his eyes, he saw his older brother, no older than 13, standing above him. His twin extended out his hand, and pulled Feliciano to his feet. Feliciano followed Lovino to a place a little ways off in a beautiful meadow. Feliciano was crying, although they were tears of joy this time. Lovino scowled at him. "Hurry up!" he said irritably. That was when Feliciano saw them, and his chocolate golden eyes extended in wonder.<br>Ludwig and Alfred, smiling at him.  
>Lovino walked over to Alfred, who grinned and easily lifted him, placing them onto his shoulders- although Lovi did protest. Alfred laughed, and Lovino blushed tomato red, before quickly pecking Alfred on the cheek.<br>Feliciano ran to Ludwig, and hugged him, basically tackling him."Ve~ LUDWIG!" he cried out in joy. Ludwig stiffened, but patted his back gently. "Hello, Feliciano." He responded. Feliciano kissed Ludwig's cheek quickly and they all fell onto the grass.  
>Together, they watched the sun in the gorgeous meadow, each with the one they loved.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH MY GOSH SO MUCH CRYYIIINNNGGGGGGG! *sob* I was crying myself as I wrote this!  
>So, anyway, since this is FELICIANO'S heaven at the end, everything is a little bit different than what it actually is.<br>This is the video I used:  
>http:  www (dot) youtube (dot) com / watch?v=JFShRPaKnHk&list=PL529732FC777F47C8&index=6&feature=plpp_video  
>So… yeah… I'll start typing up Re_birthday later…<br>Yeah.**


End file.
